isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Audrey
| place= 1/20 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | timesexiled= | votesagainst= 2 | days= 39 | }} is the winner of A commanding presence in the game, her social and strategic skillset saw her create fake Hidden Immunity Idols and together with her closest ally Shaily and rivalry with Dru she became the twenty-first Sole iSurv1vor. In 2015 she parlayed her game knowledge on the CBS Reality TV show Big Brother becoming the first transgender contestant in the series history. She was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2016. iSurv1vor: Venezuela Assigned to the all female Corazón tribe, Audrey employed a 'keep friends close and enemies closer' strategy and capitalized on her friendship with Shaily to be her extra set of eyes when she wasn't around, something that was kept from the members of her tribe as Shaily appeared aloof and the likeliest target should Corazón go to Tribal Council. After winning the first Immunity Challenge, Audrey located the only Hidden Immunity Idol in the game and created several fake Idols which were planted and used by others. On Day 4 after the kidnapping twist came into play, Audrey and Shaily would routinely look at both sides of the tribe and prepare counter-moves with Audrey being the instigator. Later in the game, Audrey began to notice a shift in persona with Orgullo tribe member Dru who she believed created superficial alliances and then would renege on them. This fractured three-some became the most powerful alliance despite the flailing trust between Audrey and Dru with Shaily in the middle. Acknowledging her title as a 'seductress' within the tribe, Audrey used her social skills to flatter others and as such became a target that would fail to be eliminated. Coupled with her impressive performances both pre and post merger, Audrey frequently battled with Jury management and how she would be perceived however her confrontational behaviour at subsequent Tribal Councils were to defend her position and not just to argue for the sake of attacking others compared to her alliance that would showboat and mock others around them. At the Final Tribal Council, Audrey was praised for being a powerful player, owning her threat status compared to her fellow finalists and making those around her feel wanted and beneficial to her own game whilst she was criticized for taking two unlikable players to the Final. Regardless, Audrey secured six votes from the Jury to win and became the twenty-first Sole iSurv1vor. Voting History Post-iSurv1vor Big Brother 17 : See Audrey Middleton on the Big Brother Wikia Audrey participated on the seventeenth season of the CBS Reality TV show Big Brother.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215040/ She was known for over-strategizing and attempting to create conflict by throwing her allies under the bus. Her actions caught up with her as she had a meltdown and would only traverse between the Have-Not room and Diary Room whilst wearing sunglasses and an oversized blanket until her eviction. She finished in 14th place. Gallery Trivia * Post-game, Audrey claimed astrology played a part in her strategy. Links References